1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers. More particularly, the invention comprises a combined pill and water container.
In general, a first field of use of the disclosed invention is by manufacturers of medicine tablets as the most likely benefactors of the unique advantages of the instant invention. However, many other fields, such as manufacturers of camping equipment, food, etc., could find potentially beneficial uses of this invention.
Thus, it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad and the particular preferred embodiments described herein is in no way meant to limit the use of the invention to the particular field chosen for exposition of the details of the invention.
A comprehensive listing of all the possible fields to which this invention may be applied is limited only by the imagination and is, therefore, not provided herein. Some of the more obvious applications are mentioned in the interest of providing a full and complete disclosure of the unique properties of this previously unknown general purpose article of manufacture. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses presented herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attempts have been made in the prior art to devise containers for holding two different separate products.
Various types of containers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,008, issued to Philip K. Dorn on May 26, 1970, U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,120, issued to Andrew P. Shveda on Nov. 18, 1975, U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,361, issued to Henry R. Hilderbrand on Dec. 16, 1975, U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,804, issued to John J. Austin on Jun. 14, 1983, U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,370, issued to Robert Beall on Nov. 22, 1983 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,433, issued to James P. Howes on Dec. 31, 1991.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,008 to Dorn discloses a combination pill container and drinking cup. An outer sleeve is mounted on the pill container and is axially slidable from a retracted storage position to an extended position when the pill container is inverted. The sleeve serves as a drinking cup in the extended position.
U.S. Pat No. 3,920,120 to Shveda discloses a combination package. The combination package is for a primary product and a secondary product complementary to the primary product. The secondary product is restrained in the secondary product containment volume.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,361 to Hilderbrand discloses a disposable container with napkin holder. A handle member affixed to the outside of the container is movable from a position juxtaposed with the container to a position extending radially from the container and is utilized as a handle. A napkin holder affixed to the outside of the container spaced from the handle member releasably supports a napkin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,804 to Austin discloses a convertible pill cup package. The package is for containing a preselected quantity of product such as a pill, which may be easily and quickly converted for use as a drinking cup. A portion of the package enclosing the product may be removed from the remaining part of the package which defines the cup.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,370 to Beall discloses a compartmented container. The compartmented container is capable of being used to efficiently and expeditiously dispense both a liquid and a non-liquid substance therefrom. It is easy to handle so that it reduces the overall time required for dispensing the substances therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,433 to Howes discloses a prize delivery system. It consists of a container, holder or instrument for use with food products. It is identical in all respects to typical product containers, holders or instruments, but which secretly contains a hidden prize award.
The present invention is completely different than these patents in that it consists of a combined pill and water container. It is a device which holds pills and water in their own removably sealed compartmentalized sections. There is also a clip on the device so it can easily be carried in a pocket.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is a combined pill and water container that consists of a device which holds pills and water in their own removably sealed compartmentalized sections.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a combined pill and water container that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
Another object of the invention is to provide a combined pill and water container that consists of a cylindrical housing having removable sealed end caps for access into a pill compartment and a water compartment, so that a person can take their pills with water any time.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a combined pill and water container wherein a pill container is retained in a removably sealed condition inside an upper portion of a water container.
A further object of the invention is to provide a combined pill and water container that is simple and easy to use.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a combined pill and water container that is economical to manufacture.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.